1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to density contrast determination at the subsurface interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples do not constitute an admission as prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
It is common knowledge in oil and gas industry that density is the key element in distinguishing commercial gas from fizz. Acoustic impedance may be successfully determined from PP inversion; however, that is not the case with density.
Some efforts have been made in using multicomponent seismic data to obtain density information. In particular, PP/PS joint inversion and PS inversion have been used to obtain density information from multicomponent seismic data. However, these processes have not been too successful due to technical difficulties involving PP/PS event registration, relative noisy gather of PS seismic data and the like.